


A Fairy Tail Proposal (Commission)

by Pomyum



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Large Cock, Mindbreak, Sex Slave, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: After Natsu screws up a job, Lucy, desperate for money, accepts a proposal from Gray to become his slave for the evening.KINK KEYWORDS: Large Penis, Creampie, Sex Slave, Mind Break





	A Fairy Tail Proposal (Commission)

"Ah, you are the worst!" 

Lucy was fuming, her face red with frustration as she stormed back and forth. 

"What?" Natsu let out a long, exhausted breath as he slumped back into his chair. "We completed the mission."

"You blew up the town! So yeah, we completed the mission, and they didn't pay us one thin jewel!"

"Relax. We'll get more work." 

"Yeah, this isn't the first time this has happened, Lucy," said Happy, smiling as usual. "You get used to it with Natsu."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" She pointed at the young man, her fist curled in rage. "I don't want to get used to doing all this work and then getting stiffed because you can’t hold back!" 

"Hey, it's not like your spells were completely under control!" Natsu protested. 

"That's beside the point. Just because Libra sent us hurling through the hair has nothing to do with the fact that you left the place a smoldering ruin!" Lucy slumped over, sighing in exasperation. "And now I can't afford that new Gate key I wanted. Oh, and I might lose my apartment, you boob." 

"Eh, whatever. Like I said, we'll get more work. So chill out." 

"ARGH! I can't even stand to be around you right now!" 

Lucy quickly stormed off, leaving Natsu watching her go, his eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Hmm," he said, rubbing his chin. "I'm thinking maybe I screwed up here."

"Hmm," Happy said, mimicking Natsu. "I'm thinking maybe you screwed up here." 

"Hey! You spent the whole battle with your face buried in a tuna tin!"

"Yeah. I got tuna, you didn't get paid. I win!"

* * *

"Damn, Natsu! Always messing things up, doing whatever he wants, keeping me from getting my money! ARGH! He's so frustrating!" 

"Problems, Lucy?" came a voice from a doorway as she passed by. Lucy turned, closing her eyes and sighing at the sound.

"Just Natsu, you know. He can be so irresponsible and reckless that I jus- EEP!" 

Lucy leapt back, her hair going rigid and her mouth falling open. Upon opening her eyes, she beheld Gray Fullbuster, naked and wet save for the towel he held in front of his body, covering his crotch.

"Why are you naked!?"

"I just showered. I was toweling off when I heard you storming this way." 

Lucy grimaced, her hand covering her eyes. 

"Well, could you please put on some clothes? Seriously, why do you do this to me?" 

Instead of acting on her request, Gray simply smirked.

"So, you need money? I can help. I'm willing to pay you quite handsomely for a job."

"Eh?" Lucy's fingers parted, allowing her eyes to see Gray's face and torso. "You do?"

"Yes. I'm willing to pay you whatever you would have gotten from the mission Natsu botched. Hell, I'll pay you double."

Lucy gasped, her hand falling from her eyes as her lips turned up into a huge smile, Gray's nudity forgotten. 

"Really?! You'd pay me that much!"

"I would, Lucy. I think you're worth it."

"Great! So... what's the job?"

"Well...," 

Gray smirked once again, dropping his towel. Lucy shirked away, fearing that she'd soon behold Gray's manhood. Instead, the towel ceased falling, catching on the man's erect cock, hanging in the air as it molded around the rigid rod. Lucy's eyes went wide, shocked at the sheer length of his penis, as well as the tremendous girth of the organ. Even beneath the towel, she could see that it was the largest penis she'd ever seen in her life. No one, not even in the porn she'd seen, had ever possessed a dick of such immense size. As long as her forearm, and easily as thick, it seemed to her that he must have been half-horse.

Unbidden, her panties began to grow moist beneath her skirt. 

"Wha- wha-?" she stammered, unable to find any words to express her shock.

"So, here's the deal," Gray went on. "You'll be my slave for the rest of the evening, and do whatever I ask of you, no matter how filthy or degrading or perverse. Understand?"

"I... no, no! You... can't be asking me to do that?" 

"That's your choice. I know you're having money troubles, but if you think you can get by relying on Natsu not to screw things up, well... I understand.

"On the other hand, though...," Gray placed his hands on his hips, grinning as his enormous cock began jumping beneath the towel, causing the cloth to leap about along with it. Lucy's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping well open as she squeaked in surprise, admiration... and more than a little bit of lust.

"Oh," she said, biting her lip before looking up and down the hall. "Oh, alright. Fine. I really need the money. But no one can know about this! Ever!"

Gray smiled, mimicking closing a zipper along his lips.

"My lips, are sealed. I'll come to your place at about seven. Make sure you're well hydrated. I'm gonna make you cum all night long, sweetie."

Lucy simply stood staring at the man as he turned away, displaying his impressive ass before shutting the door behind him.

"What... what did I just agree to?" 

* * *

Lucy took in a deep breath, pacing back and forth in her living room. In the intervening hours, she'd spent her time preparing, moving about as if in a trance. Well aware that she was functionally whoring herself for the evening, she'd nonetheless decided that she desperately needed the money, so might as well take the offer. Besides, Gray wasn't the most unappealing man.

She shook her head. That was a stupid thing to think. He was beautiful, handsome, with an incredible ass and a cock like a damn piston. It didn't make her feel any less like a filthy whore for going along with Gray's proposal, but it did make it easier to accept. 

The knock soon came, so she took one last moment to check her appearance. She'd worn a silk, maroon-colored blouse that displayed quite a bit of her ample cleavage and perfectly cradled her large bosoms. A matching mini-skirt complemented the top, barely covering her lacy blue panties. Black stockings covered her long, freshly-shaved legs, ending in emerald green heels. She'd let her long, blonde hair down for the occasion, placing a rose just above her right ear. 

Taking a look in the mirror near her front door, she checked her makeup. Ruby red lipstick, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and pink blush across her cheeks. Everything looked good, as whorish as she could manage without turning into a clown. 

Taking one last breath, she pulled the door open, putting on her most seductive smile. Her heart beat rapidly, the girl still unable to believe what she was about to do, and still contemplating turning about and running into the night.

As Gray came into view, the thought quickly vanished. She was committed. 

Gray smiled at her from where he stood, Lucy standing aside and inviting him into her home. 

"Hey, Gray," she said nervously. "Please, come in." 

She beamed at him, blushing but remaining calm despite her inner panic. 

" _What am I doing_?!" she thought. " _I'm gonna fuck a man for money! Am I really okay with becoming Gray's whore_?!"

Such thoughts didn't matter, as he accepted the invite without hesitation, strolling inside before Lucy closed the door behind. 

"I, uh-," she stammered. "I hope you're doing well tonight."

"Very well, sweetie," he said, his eyes moving up and down her body. "Especially with you looking so beautiful."

She nodded and blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear and taking a deep breath.

"Just so we're clear, this is only for tonight."

He nodded. 

"Just for tonight. But you do anything I say. ANYTHING. You are my slave until the end of the evening." 

She nodded.

"I understand. Well, what did- EEP!"

Lucy found herself being pushed against the front door, Gray roughly pressing his lips into her own. She squealed against his mouth, shocked by his sudden aggression. She made no move to resist, though, figuring that they'd begun, and she was now his slave. 

His hands gripped her harshly, squeezing her shoulders as first, but moving down her body to her hips as his lips continued to push against hers with some force, his tongue thrusting against her own. His fingers soon squeezed her ass, drawing a squeal from her mouth, fingernails digging into the soft flesh as they maneuvered below the mini-skirt. 

"Mmm, you're just as soft as I always thought you'd be, you fucking blonde slut," he said, laughing. She was momentarily shocked by his words, but he kissed her again before she could respond. His hands then moved up, grasping her blouse at the bottom of its plunging neckline. With a single, rapid movement, his hands tore open both her top and her bra, much to Lucy's shock. Her eyes went wide and she once again let out a surprised squeal as she felt her large bosoms fall free from their confines, her chest now vulnerable to Gray's assault. 

He wasted no time, his hands immediately grasping the jiggling orbs between his fingers, squeezing them with all his might. Lucy groaned, feeling a stinging pain filling her breasts, though she said nothing. She'd agreed to go along with it, and she'd abide by her decision, so long as he didn't go too far. He certainly wanted to treat her bosoms roughly, though, as he continued to squeeze, his nails digging into the soft, supple flesh. Lucy simply squeaked into his mouth while his lips continued to devour hers.

He soon broke away from her mouth, though, descending to her breast to begin suckling at the milky-white orbs. His lips latched around her left bosom, suckling with tremendous force, drawing the pale flesh into his mouth as his tongue flicked over her nipple. His other hand remained on her right breast, alternating between squeezing the entire mound and pinching the nipple between his fingers. Pain filled both her breasts, yet Lucy didn't mind in the slightest. Far from it. She found she was actually enjoying the not-so-gentle treatment. Gray demonstrated his strength as he handled her in such a manner, as if she were nothing more than a toy to be used as he saw fit, and she was becoming incredibly wet at the display.

As the man switched breasts, slapping her left one hard before biting the right and beginning to suck on it, she also realized that there was an appeal to having a man treat her like property. Moisture began to flow into her quickly-soaking panties, as thoughts of being used as a sex doll filled her mind. 

Suddenly, all her nervousness bled away, replaced by a very strange sort of arousal she hadn't even realized she could possess. 

Gray soon rose again, his hands gripping Lucy's skirt and tearing it away, uncovering her blue lingerie beneath before that too was torn into scraps of silk and tossed away, revealing her glistening womanhood shaved clean of its yellow fuzz. 

"My skirt!" she protested. That garment hadn't been cheap.

"I'll add your clothing to your price," Gray said, severely. "Now shut up, whore!" 

Lucy found herself pushed against the door once again, Gray continuing their kiss. His hand descended, a zipping sound filling her ears, and she knew then that it was about to happen. Until that point, it had all seemed to be a strange dream, but it was real after all.

And there was no turning back.

She felt Gray's cock soon, the tip of it pressed against her moist folds. It was huge, far bigger than anything she'd ever imagined, and for a moment time froze, Lucy considering that she could ask him to stop. She knew he would, though she'd forfeit any of the money he was going to pay her. 

She didn't do it, though. She wanted to get paid... and in truth, she wanted that thick cock inside her. 

The moment passed, and in one swift stroke the entire length was buried inside her body. 

Lucy's head went back against the door, her mouth wide open, her eyes bulging in shock. Nothing in her life had ever prepared her for such sensations, the feeling of having a cock so thick it might as well have been an arm shoved into her cunt. Every inch of her pussy could feel his warmth, his firm flesh sliding along her inner walls, the sensation of his huge cockhead pressing firmly against her cervix. The cock struck upward with such force that it forced her body to jump upward, the tremendous rod thrust as far into her as it could manage, as if it desired to plunge even deeper.

And then he began to fuck her, pulling out and thrusting back inside, the dick pushing her cunt wide open as it pistoned inside, bashing against the cervix over and over again. He began with a quick pace, and only picked up speed as he went along, the thick organ rapidly slamming into the young lady with increasing force. 

Lucy's mouth remained wide open, a constant cry issuing forth as the intense sensations from getting fucked so hard filled her entire body. Her tits ballooned about as her body lifted and fell with each thrust of Gray's immense dick, pulling at her chest with bounding rise. She felt filled in a way she never had in her life. No magic, no spell, and certainly no dick had ever made her feel more incredible! In a single moment, Gray had brought her to an understanding of pleasure she'd never thought possible. 

And he was far from finished. His dick continued to slam into her, his hands raising to grip her neck, his teeth gritting as he growled in concentration. 

"Ah, your cunt is so fucking tight, bitch!" he said, ramming himself into her with tremendous force.

"Oh god!" she intoned. "Oh god! It's...it's... so good!"

"Damn, straight! Now hold still! I'm gonna cum soon!" 

"Al- ah! Already?!" 

"Fuck yeah! This tight little pussy is gripping my dick so hard, and the sight of those tits jumping around is driving me... uhn! It's driving me... wild! AGH!"

Lucy felt Gray's dick twitching inside of her, somehow becoming even larger as it pulsed, disgorging its sticky load inside of her. Wet, warm sensations joined the slamming of his dick into her cervix and the sliding of his meat along her walls, cum coating every inch of her pussy. Given that his dick completely filled her cunt, the fluid splashed out past the enormous organ, splattering down onto the floor, practically gushing out of the woman's gaping hole, despite the thick dick stuck within. 

It was all too much for Lucy. The feeling of Gray's cum filling her cunt combined with her own arousal to send her straight into climax. Her own shrieks joined Gray's groans as her orgasm came as well, her juices flowing out to join those of the man's cock. Wave after wave of pleasure slid over the woman, her nethers twitching in ecstasy as her body continued to be slammed up and down by the enormous dick within. 

Finally, both had enough and Gray pulled out, his giant dick sliding from within the woman as a torrent of white and clear fluids slid out from within. The man took a step back, letting Lucy slide down the wall, her bottom landing in a puddle of slick sexual juices that quickly coated her reddened ass. 

"Damn, sweetie," Gray said, running his hand through his hair. "You're a pretty hot fuck." 

Lucy had no response, still reeling from the fucking she'd just been given. Her head turned down to stare at her now gaping cunt, still open wide and filled with what looked to be a gallon of the man's cum. It continued to leak from within, a steady stream of Gray's semen seeping out and onto the floor.

Mesmerized, her hand slid down, dipping into her cunt and swirling about before withdrawing, covered in the man's fluid. Bringing it to her mouth, she quickly sucked the juices away, savoring the sweet flavor of his cum.

Gray simply laughed in response.

"My god, you're a whore! I've never had any woman do that before."

"That was... that was... in- incredible."

"Oh, and we're not done. Come on. Up on your feet, slut."

"Wha-?" 

Lucy found herself being hauled into the living room and placed down onto the sofa. Gray discarded every scrap of his clothing before mounting the girl, placing his huge cock between her tits.

"Now fuck my dick with your filthy whore boobs, bitch!" 

Lucy's eyes opened wide, truly seeing Gray's dick for the first time. It looked as massive as it felt, giant, throbbing, a dark red head covered in rough skin staring directly at her. Thick blue veins ran across the length, and thick strands of cum covered every inch. 

"Come on!" Gray said impatiently. "Stop staring at it and start titfuckin' it!" 

Obediently, Lucy pushed her tits together around the cock and let it begin to slide up and down between the now slick orbs. The large amounts of cum immediately coated the valley of her bosoms, creating a wet corridor for the organ to slide back and forth within. Lucy found herself dumbstruck, unable to think of anything but the fact that the dick was so immense that her tits couldn't even come close to engulfing the throbbing manhood. 

"Holy shit!" said Gray. "Wow, your tits feel just as good as your pussy did. And your face is so cute, staring up at my dick like this. You're the prettiest whore in all of Fairy Tail." 

Lucy closed her mouth and took a long swallow, squeaking softly when she opened her lips once more. Somehow, it actually felt good to have Gray's dick sliding back and forth between her tits. It was... almost... orgasmic pleasure, her tits seeming to feel ecstasy just as her pussy had. 

"Oh my god!" she squealed in delight. "It feels good! My tits feel like my pussy!" 

"A spell I had made just for you, sweetie. It makes my dick give pleasure to anything that it fucks, even if its your tits. It's working, then?"

"Yes! Yes, it's working! It feels so good!" 

"Good. I'm glad. Cause trust me when I say that your tits feel incredible!" 

The two said nothing more for the next minute or so. Lucy simply cried out in pleasure as the dick between her tits sent jolts of pleasure throughout the orbs rubbing back and forth along its length. Gray's face became set in concentration, his eyes locked onto Lucy's tits. His hands soon descended, closing over her own and holding the large bosoms tightly against his dick. 

Eventually, Gray's head went back and his eyes closed, the man coming close to his orgasm. 

"I'm gonna cum, bitch," he said. "I'm gonna cover that pretty face of yours with my cum!" 

"Yes! Give me all your cum! I want it all!"

Gray grit his teeth once more, his eyes closing tight as his huge cock twitched once more, disgorging its load directly onto Lucy's face. She'd felt his blasts within, but never understood just how forceful they were until they were striking her in the face. Massive eruptions of the white liquid splattered against her skin, causing her to flinch with every single shot.

Again and again and again it came, the cock jumping between her tits, the man continuing to slide it back and forth until finally and last he seemed to have expended his cum, relatively weak strands of cum falling onto her neck and collarbone. 

"Goddamn, whore, you look more beautiful than ever." 

As Gray climbed up from the woman, his cock sliding out from between her tits, Lucy tried to open her eyes, only to find them covered entirely by his milky semen. Her hands lifted to wipe away the juices, allowing her to see once more. Her fingers soon slid along her face, discovering that she'd been completely covered. Not an inch of her skin lay bare, the girl now wearing a beauty mask made of a man's cream.

"Un- unbelievable. How did you cum so much, especially after you just filled me?"

"You're so hot you make me want to cum buckets, bitch."

"How long until you're ready to cum again?"

"Oh, I'm ready now. Get over here, whore." 

Once again, Lucy found herself grabbed by the arm and hauled over to a nearby window. The remainder of her clothes were torn from her body and flung away without ceremony, leaving her in naught but her stockings and heels. Her naked body was quickly pushed up against the window, her huge tits squishing into the pane of glass. 

"What are you doing?!" she asked. "Someone will see!"

"That's the idea. I want them to see just how much of a whore you are, Lucy."

"No, you can't! I can't let anyone see me like this!" 

"You don't have to. Of course, you won't be getting paid if you don't."

"You've already fucked me! You have to pay me." 

"Okay. You won't be getting as much."

Lucy said nothing, instead just shaking her head and planting her palms on the glass. Gray smiled and took his place behind, hands on her hips, his once-again rigid cock planted against her nethers. This time, though, he wasn't interested in her tight little pussy, but instead her tight little ass. The tip of his dick pressed firmly forward, the massive pressing against her anus and attempting to open it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" protested Lucy. "There's no way that huge thing is fitting inside my ass!"

"Yes it will, sweetie. I'm not Natsu. I understand subtlety." 

His hand reached out, a purple gem lifting from his discarded pants and flying into his palm. Smiling, the man spoke a brief incantation and pressed it against her anus. She felt a cold, tingling sensation sliding into her ass before a violet light began to emanate. A moment later, she actually felt her ass somehow widening. 

"What? How are you doing that?"

"Simple gem spell. Now shut up and take my dick in your ass!" 

"No, wait just a mom- NGH!"

Gray pressed his cock forward, in by inch, slowly but steadily sliding into Lucy's anus, expanding the sphincter as much with his cock as with the gem. Lucy's body tensed as she felt the enormous organ sliding into her ass, unable to comprehend the incredible sensations now filling her body once more.

"How's it feel, whore?" Gray asked as he continued to bury his dick inside of her. 

"It's... it's... incredible!" she answered. "I feel like I'm going to cum with my ass!" 

"Yep. My dick spell will make your ass feel just as good, too. Now shut up while I fuck it!" 

With that, Gray began to withdraw and shove back in, his immense dick slamming inside of her ass with just as much force as he'd used before, stretching her wide and rubbing every inch of her flesh as it went. The pleasure was just as intense as it was when he'd been in her pussy, and her face immediately lit up, her mouth opening in a cry of pleasure and ecstasy.

"Oh god! It's so good!" she said, her tits rubbing up and down the glass as she was fucked against it. She knew that anyone who happened to be walking along would hear her screams and look up, seeing her bare tits and cum-covered face shoved against the glass. Her only hope was that they wouldn't recognize just who she was. The fear wasn't enough to make her stop, though, as it felt far too good having the man's dick plowing into and out of her ass. 

"And your ass is just as tight as your pussy and tits, bitch!" he said. "God, it's like your body was made to be fucked like this! You like it, don't you? Being used like a cheap fucktoy? It's like fulfilling your destiny."

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes! I love it! Use me, Gray! Use me like the whore I am!" 

"Gladly, bitch." 

Gray began to fuck her even harder, his cock sliding in and out of her ass, a loud squishing sound filling the room. His teeth grit, his fingernails digging into her hips as his pelvis slammed into her backside, plowing the giant dick as deep within as he could manage. Lucy continued to cry in ecstasy all the while, closing her eyes and hoping desperately that no one would see her, her anus actually experiencing the bliss of sex. She savored the wondrous sensations, the incredible joy of having her entire body being driven wild by Gray's incredible dick. 

Again and again and again the massive organ slid inside her body, Lucy's mind going blank as she felt herself being driven insane. It was all she could do to keep herself up, her tits pressed firmly against the glass, her face smearing cum along the window, her mouth open and drooling down the pane. Because her bottom couldn't experience an orgasm, the pleasure simply built and built into a never-ending well of joy in which she found herself immersed, sexual bliss flowing throughout her insides and into the rest of her body. 

For a few minutes, as Gray built to his next orgasm, the pair simply fucked, Lucy's screams echoing through the room and out through the window. 

"God, your ass is amazing!" Gray said, his teeth gritting and his eyes closing as his climax began to come on. "And I'm gonna cum inside it!"

Lucy found herself unable to say anything, merely crying out in pleasure as Gray's orgasm began. His cock twitched, several pulses of his cum flinging inside her stuffed ass. Unlike the previous times, he suddenly felt the organ pulling out before he was done. She had no time to protest, however, before Gray grabbed her hair and pulled her down to his crotch. A single blast of cum flew across her already cum-covered face before he forcefully shoved the organ down into her mouth. 

Lucy's eyes flew open before as she felt the dick that was just in her ass instead sliding down her throat. Her momentary disgust soon abated, her eyes falling closed as she gladly drank down the sweet juices the boy was giving her, blast after blast of warm semen slipping into her throat and draining down into her stomach. Gleefully she moaned, bringing her hands up to the man's cock and balls, rubbing both while he continued to fill the girl with an apparently endless supply of his seed. 

Eventually he was done, Gray taking a long breath as he slid his dick from between Lucy's lips. A river of cum came flowing from within, the girl's mouth opened wide as she stared up at him, her maw filled with the sticky white fluid, slowly draining from the sides of her mouth and down her chin before dripping down onto her still slick tits. 

Gray took a step back, smiling down at the girl as she stared up at him. Her hands cupped beneath her mouth, catching the flowing cum in an ever-growing puddle as she attempted to swallow what she could of his thick fluids. 

"You really are beautiful, slut," he said. "I wonder if anyone saw you against the window."

Lucy blushed, brought back from her sexual bliss by the reminder of her public display.

"Oh, I hope not. I don't think I could stand that embarrassment." 

"Well, come on. We're far from done. Let's get to the bedroom. I'm gonna keep fucking every one of your holes until you don't remember anything besides what my dick feels like."

Lucy's eyes went wide, joy filling her body as she rose. A day ago she would have slapped Gray for saying such a thing. Now, she wanted nothing more than to feel exactly as he'd said. 

Moving into her bedroom, Gray threw her onto the bed before immediately climbing atop. Grasping her thighs, he pushed her legs as far as he could manage before thrusting himself into her cunt, his dick sliding in with ease. Lucy immediately began to cry out in ecstasy, overjoyed to have his magnificent cock within her once again.

"You like that dick, slut?" he asked. "Cause it's gonna fuck you all night!"

"Yes!" she screeched. "I love it! Give it to me! Give me your dick!"

Gray grinned from ear to ear, leaning into her legs and slamming himself into her as hard as he could manage. The music of sex filled the room, the sounds of wet flesh, a creaking bed, and a headboard slamming into the wall all mixed with the Gray's groans and Lucy's cries. The pair of them could also hear the sloshing of Gray's dick as it continued to pound the already cum-filled pussy.

A moment later, Gray withdrew his cock and shoved it into her ass, pounding the smaller orifice with even greater force. Lucy's cries continued unabated, the sensations of Gray's dick giving her no amount of pleasure as her own tight holes filled his organ with tremendous bliss. Her tits shook all about as Gray remained in his position, his hands on her thighs, pressing them back while he slammed his pelvis into her bottom again and again. 

After a few dozen thrusts, Gray withdrew again, this time moving up to the woman's mouth and thrusting inside. Lucy locked her lips around his manhood as it slid down her throat, sucking with all her might as she desperately sought the cum contained within. 

Apparently changing his mind, Gray moved back to her ass for the finale, his face changing to one of anger and intensity as he thrust faster and harder than he yet had, pounding away at her ass. Lucy's cries grew louder to match, and the pair found themselves both about to climax. Lucy felt her vagina responding to the sensations in her ass, and soon she began squirting onto Gray's chest, her own fluids slapping against his chiseled muscles as his own orgasm come on. His cock twitched, disgorging no end of cum inside the girl's ass as she bucked and twitched beneath him. 

The pair continued to write for several seconds longer, their climaxes eventually subsiding. Lucy's body went limp, the woman falling halfway into unconsciousness. Gray continued to fuck her ass for several seconds longer, enjoying the sight of his dick sliding into her tight back hole and the sound of squishing as he forced his cum to slide out. When he finally withdrew, the hole remained gaping, a continuous flood of semen sliding out, several cum-bubbles forming and popping as the girl pushed the fluid from her bottom.

Gray knelt up on the bed, smiling and giving a satisfied sigh.

"Lucky me that Natsu's so incompetent, eh?" he said. "It gave me the chance to enjoy you in this way. Lucky for you too, I guess. You look like you've been enjoying yourself.

"And it's not anywhere near over, baby. So, tell me..." Gray moved over to Lucy's head, holding his dick just above her face, allowing it to drip down onto her supple skin. "...are you ready for more, ho?"

Lucy managed to bring herself back to awareness, and opened her mouth to catch the drops of cum the boy was feeding her. 

"Yes," she said quietly. "More."

"Let's do this, bitch!" With that, Gray shoved downward, sliding his cock between her lips once again.

* * *

"You really think this'll work, Happy?"

"Of course it'll work, Natsu! Don't you know anything about women?"

"Not really. I mean, does she even like chocolates?"

"All women like chocolates, Natsu. It's the best way to say, ‘I'm sorry, I'm an idiot’."

"And she'll forgive me? Just like that? 'Hey, I know these chocolates don't cost anywhere near as much as you would have gotten for the mission, but they're just as good'."

"Well, it's kind of like you're saying, 'I know I'm an idiot, so please forgive me for being an idiot. I can't help it'."

"Hey! Stop calling me an idiot!"

"I'm just telling it like it is, Natsu."

Natsu sighed and knocked on Lucy's door, receiving no answer for some time. After knocking again, Natsu realized the door was unlocked. 

"Huh," said Natsu. "Door's open. I wonder why?"

"You think she's in trouble?" said Happy.

Natsu's eyes went wide, and in a flash he was inside. Charging into the living room, he noticed that the far window seemed to covered in some sort of white fluid, though he couldn't make out what it was. A small peep of a noise came from the bedroom, and both Natsu and Happy rushed in, ready to help Lucy.

"Lucy!" the pair said in unison as the door flew open, both entering simultaneously to find Lucy lying on the bed before them. Her legs were spread wide, her body entirely naked save for her stockings and heels. Both her ass and her cunt lay exposed and wide open, gaping holes disgorging a stream of thick cum from within. Her body had been painted white, her stomach, tits, hands, and face covered in the viscous liquid. So thick was the covering that it appeared her eyes couldn't even open without having to wipe it away, and a small bubble of cum over her left nostril inflated and collapsed over and over again as she breathed.

From the corners of her mouth flowed more the liquid, down the sides of her face, her lips moving ever so slightly as she stirred at the duo's entrance. 

"That... was... incredible," she moaned. "More... I- I need more..."

Happy gave several squeaks, his face contorted in shock before he fell backward. Natsu meanwhile, began to bleed profusely from his nose before he fell forward, the pair falling unconscious along with Lucy, who fell into a satisfied slumber, still slathered in Gray's cum.


End file.
